1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching mechanisms and, more particularly, to an overcenter type spring actuated latch for use on a door or on a service panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latch mechanisms for doors or service panels, such as a service panel on a bulldozer-type vehicle, have traditionally been rather simple and, as a result, rather unreliable or difficult to operate. For instance, one type of latch is a cam-shaped disc carried by a pivoted rod, such that turning the rod by means of a screwdriver or the like, will latch the panel closed. Another type latch is a spring actuated keeper which snaps in behind the frame surrounding the panel. To release the panel, the keeper is urged to a position to clear the frame whereby the panel can be opened. And still a further type latch is the flush ring-type, wherein the release actuator member is in a ring shape and is nested in a mating opening in the panel. The ring is dug out of the mating opening and is rotated to release the latch holding the panel closed.
The above examples of the prior art and other similar latch arrangements generally require that the operator have a tool (such as a screwdriver), must be bare-handed to operate and/or the door or panel must be slammed or the latch must be turned to latch the door or panel closed, all of which render the latch less than effective and/or desirable.